A Lack of Symmetry
by Dan Prower
Summary: Twilight is finally fulfilling her ultimate destiny... and really, what's the difference? Twilicorn oneshot. One unnamed OC. "Drama" as a second genre because that's what most people seem to see it as. (Cover image owned by MikorutheHedgehog on DeviantART!)


**DISCLAIMER: Characters, Locations, and otherwise references to _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic _are the property of Hasbro, Lauren Faust, and associated parties.**

**CLAIMER: This story's plot is the property of Dan Prower on FanFiction.**

This was not what I expected to be the focus of my first MLP fic, or my first ever released oneshot for that matter. Nevertheless, the subject has been spawning a lot of contemplation and controversy among the fanbase as of late. I just want some people to calm down and look at the situation with more sense and less panic. For those of you who may have already done that, I hope you enjoy this short story as well. Without further ado...

* * *

A Lack of Symmetry

As I trotted through corridors, going in the direction of Celestia's chambers, I couldn't help but wonder what she wanted to see me for so suddenly – and why me alone? Ever since I moved to Ponyville, Celestia has wanted me to bring all of my friends when she needs something. Of course, being her faithful student, I always keep in touch with the princess via magic mail. _But... I haven't spoken to my mentor one-on-one in person for a couple of years now._ This just felt... odd.

I tried to shrug off the uncomfortable curiosity as I neared my destination. This was Celestia I was thinking about. Why should I have been worried? I cantered up to the large oak double door which I knew I was meant to go to. High up on either door, there was a carved pattern resembling the sun. I raised my left forehoof and knocked it against the door three times.

"Come in, please," came the somewhat muted response. Upon thrusting open one of the large, heavy doors, I was met with a huge, well furnished room; it must've been the size of my entire library back home all by itself. _I've really forgotten the grandeur of Canterlot Castle over time..._ Off to one side of this room, lying down near her fireplace, was the princess over all Equestria. She looked my direction with a warm, eyes-closed smile, which I returned wholeheartedly.

"Hello, Twilight," Celestia offered in greeting, "it's so good to see you. Even with Luna and all my guards, it's very easy to get lonely around this big place." She rose from her spot on the rug as she was speaking and slowly plodded a few steps toward me.

"I'm always glad to visit back home, princess," I returned. _Go ahead. Ask._ "How's everything holding up lately?" _Okay. I suppose patience is one way to do it._

I thought I saw a flash of something... ominous in Celestia's eye for only a split second, but then whatever it may have been was gone. She put on a few mixed expressions as she seemingly thought for a moment about how to answer me. "Well enough," she stated simply. "However, if you hadn't already guessed, there is something I need you to do for me..." _A ha!_

"Actually, I was wondering what exactly stimulated you to summon me so suddenly," I admitted at last. "There haven't been any major disturbances in the peace lately... Princess, if you don't mind my asking, what exactly i-"

I was cut off by my mentor gently placing a golden-clad hoof over my lavender snout. "There will be more time for explanations later, my dear Twilight; right now, I just need you to promise me something." She slowly lowered her forehoof back to the ground from whence it came, and gazed into my eyes with a now clearly serious face.

A promise? Of course I could keep a promise, especially to my personal mentor and oldest friend! "Anything, princess." She averted her gaze for a moment. I waited for a response.

She backed up a couple of steps and directed her eyes back at me. "Please don't try to resist." Her horn glowed with magic energy as she focused on who-knows-what she was about to do.

Almost immediately I felt somewhat drowsy. _Wait, wha..? What's happening? _My senses were all draining away bit by bit. I could hardly focus on anything now, and certainly not all the questions that suddenly wanted to rush through my head. I began to sway slightly as I strained to keep my eyelids pried open. Then, there was nothing but black.

: : : : :

I was in a desert, in the late afternoon. The heat was almost unbearable, so much that I didn't bother myself worrying about how I'd gotten there. _Water! I need to find water._ Yeah, fat chance.

While the probability of drinkable liquids anywhere near my present location seemed astronomical, I decided to try and find some anyway. As I began to stand up, I realized – I wasn't beginning to stand up. I was immobilized for some unknown reason. The pain of the sun's heat combined with the strain of attempting to move and failing became almost unbearable very quickly.

Then, there was a voice from nowhere. "_Hello again, Twilight._" Somehow I knew this was Princess Celestia speaking to me. I recognized the tone of her voice, and yet this was... different. This voice sounded like she'd taken a page from Luna's book and entered a Nightmare Moon phase. I began to experience genuine fear.

Because I was unable to move, I could not speak either, but somehow I got the feeling that this Hell's Sun Celestia could hear my thoughts. _What do you want from me?_

I was right. "_Nothing now, my dear. The process is nearly complete._" I was still quite scared, but somehow I felt like she meant it when she called me "dear". Now I was even more confused than before. Just _what_ was going on here? My thoughts were cut short, however, as she continued, "_I'm truly sorry I had to do this, but this never ends well when a subject knows too much. All will be revealed in due-_"

I wish I could've heard the end of what she was telling me, but I couldn't. The sudden, intense pain in both my sides was too great, and as I tried to move and react it only got worse. Still frozen in place, I felt my horn starting to light up on its own. Whatever was happening up there brought me intense pain, and none of it was bearable any more. I blacked out once again.

: : : : :

Waking once more, I feared what would happen to me now. To my slight relief, everything seemed more or less normal; that previous experience must have just been a nightmare. What didn't make sense was that I'd somehow ended up on Celestia's bed, rather than on the floor where I'd been knocked out before. _So many questions..._

I realized that both of the royal sisters were in front of me, watching down at my groggy form. I must've been a mess, but there was no time for that. "Princess Luna... Princess Celestia! What are you doing here?... What am _I_ doing here? How-"

"Please calm down, Twilight!" Luna requested. She muttered something else, along with my name again, but I couldn't tell what she had said.

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that last part." Luna shook her head very slightly, apparently not going to answer this last question. Celestia closed her eyes and stood solemnly for a moment, obviously in some sort of deep thought. As her sister stood by her side, present for some yet unknown purpose, the Princess of Sun finally gazed into my eyes and spoke.

"I know you have many questions, young one," she told me, "but the answers are easier seen than told. All there is to be said at this moment is... rise, Twilight, bringer and guardian of Magics eternal. Rise a new mare... Rise a Princess of Equestria!"

Time stopped. Celestia read me like I read a book – indeed I did have many questions that were not being answered. In that moment, I was still so confused on the outside, yet in my heart everything now made sense. And so I rose.

I rose up on all my four legs on the bed. Then I was on only the hind two. Even when there were no hooves still obeying gravity, still I continued to rise. When I could sense my newly elongated horn coming close to the ceiling above my head, my wings slowed and allowed me to hover there, marveling at my new form. As my eyes glowed brightly with some magical force yet unseen, I lowered to the ground slowly, to stand beside my fellow alicorns. A silent understanding passed between them and me. The humble yet popular city of Ponyville now had its own princess.

: : : : :

"...and that, colts and fillies, is how I came to be as I am today. Your humble Princess Twilight of Ponyville."

"But, Miss Twilight Princess?" A soft spoken yet overly energetic yellow filly with an untidy prismatic mane spoke up. "Why don't you live in a castle, or have security guards, or host fancy dress balls, or-"

"Now, Flora," Cherilee interrupted the filly, "calm down and let Princess Twilight finish speaking. Please," she added. She nodded to Twilight as an indication to continue.

"Thanks, Cherilee, but that's quite alright," Twilight replied with a slight giggle. "I remember I was quite excitable too, when I was your age." She continued, now addressing the young one who had spoken out. "In fact, your mother was still that excitable when she was twenty-eight... but I digress."

The little yellow pony simply gazed at Princess Twilight in awe. "What about all those unanswered questions, though? Did you ever figure out why?"

Twilight dipped her head knowingly and responded, "That is not what's important, little one. What is important is that, even though everything changed for me in one day, everything is still the same. I am allowed to live in the library, my favorite place in the world. I am allowed to walk around as a common citizen and interact with others as I please. And, most importantly, I am still allowed to have my friends. None of that ever changed, nor will it. Friendship is just about the most valuable and special thing you can have in this life, and don't let anyone ever tell you differently."

* * *

A fairly simple ending, to a fairly simple story. I feel that perhaps it was cut a bit short... Alas, this wasn't meant to be dragged on, so I'll leave it where it is for now. This is my before-the-fact view on the gist of the whole Twilight-Alicorn controversy.

The point of this is? To demonstrate to everyone that it's really not that big of a deal. "Oh boy, Twilight's gonna be an alicorn now?! I'm gonna rage about it online and then quit the fanbase forever! DURR" Calm down, people, everything is going to be fine.

Well, that's about all I have to say. Thank you all for reading my first ever MLP fic! For all you guys on DeviantART... I wanted it to upload it there first, but apparently the new system is a PAIN IN THE A$$! *Sigh* sorry. Please comment, rate, favorite, whatever it is you lovely people do... and have a good day!

~DP

P.S. Did anyone guess who the parents of the unnamed, outspoken filly are? :D ...Seriously, it's not that difficult.

P.P.S. After the release of the Season 3 finale, it's apparent that this fic is pretty far off from the way Twilight's transformation actually went down. Oh well; I suppose I just can't put any of my future MLP fics in this universe, as they wouldn't be canon. On that note, all of my future MLP fics featuring Twilight will have her displayed as an alicorn, with the exception of the possibility that the writers ever change her back (why they would, I don't know). I like my canon. Twilicorn should prove to be interesting! :D  
DP out.


End file.
